


Bookstore Romance(?)

by HanaHimus



Series: Bookstore Adventures [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Awkward Crush, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuya and Kazunari both realize that crushes can be troublesome. Especially when said crushes are on regulars at the bookstore they work at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookstore Romance(?)

**Author's Note:**

> Cute...happy AU. In everything that tattoosanta and I have talked about the marked ships are a bit different...but this is just a oneshot.

Kazunari couldn’t help but laugh at his best friend when Tatsuya gave the most cliche teenage-girl-in-love sigh he’d ever heard. 

Apparently, his friend had it bad for one of the regular customers. He wasn’t even one of the cute ones, in Kazunari’s opinion. He was too tall and his hair hung in his face(not to mention it was purple) and he didn’t even seem that interested in the books. 

“So... tall, dark, and messy is your type, huh?” He asked, leaning on the counter next to the other man. “I’d never have guessed that.”

“What? Oh, no, you mean Murasakibara-kun? I’ve just helped him a few times.” Tatsuya replied, waving a hand dismissively. “I mean, he’s nice, but...he’s not my type or anything.”

“Uh-huh…” Kazunari glanced at his friend. He’d get the truth out of him. “Tall or short guys?”

“I like them taller I guess.” Tatsuya replied with a shrug.

“Longer hair or shorter?”

“I don’t know why you’re suddenly asking this stuff, but longer is nice.” Tatsuya said. “I can run my hands through longer hair.”

“Can you handle a slob of a guy if you like him?” Kazunari asked. Hopefully that wouldn’t give his plan away to Tatsuya.

“Well, no one’s perfect and sometimes a little messiness is endearing.” The other man replies. “What’s with these questions?”

“Congratulations, you just told me you really are into that guy.” Kazunari replied with a grin. “He’s tall, has long hair, and looks like a slob.”

“Kazunari…” Tatsuya sighed. “Look, fine, I may like him. Just don’t tell anyone, okay? I worked hard to get a job here and I don’t want to lose it over a stupid one-sided crush.”

“Alright, I won’t tell anyone, don’t worry.” Kazunari gave his friend’s hand a reassuring pat. “Still, I need to go get to work. Who knows, maybe I can get you his number.”

“Kazunari, please don’t.” Tatsuya sighed as his friend began to walk away. “God, he’s going to embarrass me, isn’t he?”

With a whistle, Kazunari walked through the aisles, trying to find someone who might need his help. Apparently, most people liked to keep to themselves when book shopping. What, were they ashamed about their favorite genres?

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Tatsuya’s crush (He thinks Tatsuya called him Murasakibara?) approached him. 

“Ne, do you know where the…” The man seemed to think. What, did he not have a plan before walking up to him? “The romance novels are?” That definitely sounded like a last second decision.

Still, Kazunari knew where they were and he  could  show the guy… Or he could give Tatsuya a chance to chat him up. “Well, I don’t know, but I do know someone who can help you! Follow me.”

He walked back to the front of the store, the giant following shortly behind. As soon as he came into view, Kazunari could tell Tatsuya knew exactly what was coming.

“Hey, Tatsuya. I don’t know where to find the romance novels.” He chirped. “Could you help this customer find them? I’ll watch the register for you.”

“Well, sure.” Tatsuya said, forcing a smile that Kazunari knew actually meant “I’m going to kill you for this later.” He stepped from behind the register, turning to Murasakibara. “Come on then, Murasakibara-kun, I can show you.”

Kazunari moved to take Tatsuya’s old position, watching the other two walk away with a smile. If the look he’d seen on Murasakibara’s face when he realized Kazunari was putting him in Tatsuya’s hands meant anything, Kazunari was pretty sure his friend’s crush wasn’t quite so one-sided.

****  
  


The last thing Tatsuya had expected to hear when stocking shelves that day was Kazunari asking him not to tell anyone else something he wanted to say.

“Sure, lay it on me.” He replied with a shrug. Kazunari kept his little secret (even if after he found out he made sure to shove Tatsuya at Murasakibara every chance he got), so he could do the same.

“I think I might have a crush on another regular.” Kazunari said, shifting nervously. “Oh god, this is bad. Having a crush on a regular is bad.”

“Welcome to my life.” Tatsuya sighed. “It’s hard, isn’t it? Especially since the regular probably doesn’t have any feelings for you.”

“You have no room to talk! That Murasakibara is crazy for you!” Kazunari replied, putting his hands on his hips with a huff. “You’re just too stubborn to realize it.”

“Yeah, sure he’s crazy for me.” Tatsuya rolled his eyes. “Anyway, this is about you. What regular do you like? We have about four of them...three if you don’t count Atsu--Murasakibara-kun.”

“Well, he--Wait.” He stared at Tatsuya. “Did you just...almost call Murasakibara his first name or something?”

“What? No! No, I didn’t…” Tatsuya gave a nervous cough. “Anyway, we’re talking about you. Spill the beans, who is it?”

“Well, you know the guy with glasses? Always holding something in one of his hands?” Kazunari asked, rubbing the back of his head.

“The one with the ugly green hair? Yeah, I’ve seen him… Midorima or something?” Tatsuya replied.

“That’s him.” Kazunari replied. “He’s the one I like.”

“That’s cute.” Tatsuya laughed. “Only you would find someone with such a weird hair color attractive, huh? I almost have to wonder, you given him one of your nicknames yet?”

“Well...I call him Shin-chan--not to his face of course.” Kazunari replied. “I think it fits him.”

“Sounds like it.” Tatsuya snorted. It was almost adorable watching his friend become a mess over this guy. “Have you talked to him yet?”

“A few times. He always wants really weird books that only you and me would be able to find.” Kazunari replied. “We don’t talk past a few sentences, though.”

“Still better than nothing...maybe you can try to do more now.” Tatsuya said with a grin, pointing at Midorima as he entered the store. 

“He doesn’t seem the type to wanna be bothered until he asks for help.” Kazunari replied with a frown.

“That never stopped you before.” Tatsuya pushed his friend toward the other man, “Now _ go get’em Tiger _ .”

“Was the English necessary?” He asked, scowling at Tatsuya’s shrug. Tatsuya was pretty sure something bad would happen to him in return for this, too late to back out now, though.

He watched his friend walk over to the green haired man with a smile, Kazunari could handle this, he was sure. As long as he didn’t get flustered (even if he did, though, that would just something Tatsuya could use to get him to shut up about Murasakibara), he’d be fine, at least he hoped so.

Kazunari knew there was something going on with Tatsuya when his friend hit into one of the many shelves around the shop. He might’ve just written it off as Tatsuya being sick or something if he hadn’t noticed the fact his friend had been staring at one of the other two regulars.

“Tatsuya, are you okay--” He was cut off when Tatsuya held up a hand, waving his concern off. 

“I’m fine, Kazunari. Just feeling off today.” He mumbled, rising to his feet slowly.

“Really? And by off do you mean totally enamored by yet another regular?” He asked, not realizing said regular was within earshot.

“I’m not enamored with anyone, Kazunari.” Tatsuya hissed, reddening and trying to gesture to the man in question.

“What do you mean?” Kazunari asked. “You already told me you--”

“Kazunari, you’re being very rude in front of a customer. We need to go back to work.” Tatsuya hissed, grabbing him by his arm.

“Oh...oh.” Kazunari turned with a grin. “I’m so sorry about that sir! I didn’t notice you.”

“Don’t worry about it.” He replied with an equally large grin. “Just seems that some employees don’t pay much attention to their surroundings.”

“Oh no, sir! We usually do, Tatsuya’s just having an off day.” Kazunari replied. “I mean, you could ask him to find you the most obscure book and he could find it for you.”

“That so? Well, I’ll keep that in mind.” Without another word the man walked off, leaving the workers alone.

“Man…” Kazunari looked over to Tatsuya. “He had some interesting eyebrows.”

“Really, Kazunari? All you have to say is he has interesting eyebrows?” Tatsuya asked with a frown. “After trying to say I was into him, that’s all you have to say.”

“Yeah and, well, I’m kind of confused. I mean, you’re into a guy with those  eyebrows?” He snorted. “Never thought I’d see the day.”

“Well, I’m not interested in him like that, so you’re wrong.” Tatsuya crossed his arms. “I’ve never even talked to that guy before.”

“Doesn’t mean you don’t find him hot.” Kazunari replied with a laugh.

“Well, I don’t find him hot, too bad for you.” He replied, turning away.

“Really?” How could he get the truth out of him… “So, what’d you think of his hair?”

“It looked really soft…” Tatsuya paused. “I kind of want to run a hand through it…”

“Really?” Kazunari snorted. “I didn’t think you’d want to do that to someone unless you find them attractive.”

“That’s because I’d only do it to someone I find attractive.” Tatsuya replied.

“Congratulations, you’re attracted to him.” Kazunari chirped.

Tatsuya blinked. “No, no I’m not--”

“You totally are, Tatsuya, you pretty much said so yourself.” Kazunari said, placing his hands on his hips.

“I...I guess I did.” Tatsuya sighed and Kazunari knew he won. “That doesn’t matter though, you scared him away.”

“No I didn’t!” He exclaimed, “He’ll be back, I’m sure!”

“No, he won’t be back.” Tatsuya said, crossing his arms. “He won’t want to talk to me--”

“Excuse me, you’re Tatsuya, right?” A voice asked, making both the men turn. Kazunari couldn’t help but grin when he saw it was the regular. 

“Yes, that’s me.” Tatsuya replied, shooting a glare at Kazunari. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“Your friend here told me you could help me find the most obscure book here, right? I want you to find me just that.” He replied, grinning like it was some sort of joke.

“Sure, sir, I’d be happy to!” Tatsuya exclaimed, the chirpiness in his voice obviously faked (well, at least Kazunari could tell it was faked). “We can talk later, Kazunari.”

“Sure, sure! Help the customer for now, Tatsuya.” He replied, slapping his friend on the back.

Watching the pair walk away he was almost proud of himself for getting Tatsuya to now interact with two men he found attractive, but due to fear for his own life he couldn’t be. Tatsuya was so going to kill him later for all of this.

Tatsuya chuckled when he saw Kazunari dart down an empty aisle with a red face. That was a rare sight to see and he needed to get a better look at it.

He followed his friend down the aisle, grabbing him by the arm when they were well away from others.

“Kazunari, why are you so red?” Tatsuya asked, trying not to laugh as he did so.

“There’s a really cute guy in the store who I’ve helped a few times and I didn’t think anything of it, right?” Kazunari began in reply. “Well, today he smiled at me, actually smiled! He’s never done that before!”

“So a guy smiled and you got flustered.” Tatsuya asked, an eyebrow raised in question.

Kazunari groaned. “You don’t get it. I thought he was just another kind-of-cute guy who shopped here a lot. As in, a regular, you know the fourth one--”

“That creepy redhead?” The other man sighed. “I never thought I’d see the day where someone called him cute.”

“Well I just did! Now let me finish!” Kazunari replied with a frown. “Anyway, when he smiled he went from kind-of-cute to really cute. So I just can’t look at him right now because I found it so damn cute and...and--”

“So...you have a crush on him?” Tatsuya asked,

“I do, it’s horrible!” Kazunari wailed, falling into his friend’s arms. “How can you deal with the feeling Tatsuya?”

“I just...try to ignore the feelings at work.” Tatsuya began. “When I’m off work, though… I may think about them a bit too much to be healthy.”

“How can you try to ignore your feelings?” He asked.

“Very carefully, Kazunari. Very carefully.” Tatsuya laughed, patting his friend’s head.

“That’s not very helpful, Tatsuya.” Kazunari mumbled, straightening up.

“Sorry, sorry, that’s all the advice I have for you.” He replies with a shrug.

“You’re so horrible.” The other man replied with a frown. “The only way this could get worse is if that cute guy walked down the aisle right now and tried to strike up a conversation.”

Speak of the devil, said redhead walked down the aisle at that very moment, seemingly looking for something (or maybe, in this case, someone).

“Excuse me,” He said, approaching the two men. “I noticed that you ran off a moment ago when I smiled at you.”

“Did I?” Kazunari gave a nervous laugh. “I-I didn’t notice you smiling at me, sir, I’m sorry!”

“That’s alright, I’m sure Kazunari can make it up to you right now!” Tatsuya slapped his friend on his back. This was going to be payback for all the times he’d been literally shoved at Murasakibara and the other regular (he had yet to actually learn his name).

“How can he do that?” The redhead asked, looking the shorter of the two men over once.

“However you’d like him to! He could find you a book, chat with you, or simply return the smile!” Tatsuya said with a grin. “Isn’t that right, Kazunari?”

“S-sure…” Kazunari replied, giving a nervous laugh. “Whatever he wants.”

“Then come chat with me for a while, hm?” The redhead replied, beckoning for him to follow as he turned to leave. “I have a few questions for you.”

“Of course!” Kazunari started off after him, sending a glare at Tatsuya before disappearing around the corner.

Tatsuya chuckled at it. Kazunari wouldn’t be angry forever. They both knew these little crushes wouldn’t bring anything, not if they didn’t want to risk their jobs at least. Still, at least for now they could humor each other with them.

“At least for now…” Tatsuya snorted. “If I was more of an optimist I’d almost hope for something out of all of this."

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well that's it. I could write more for this(Like make it a two or three shot) but?? Would I actually write more and would anyone actually want to read more??


End file.
